Deixe Ir
by thaischristabel
Summary: Quando Jack Frost volta a Arendelle, depois de passar anos distante, encontra uma surpresa desagradável. As duas irmãs, que antes haviam sido suas companheiras de brincadeiras, não conseguem mais vê-lo. Mas eles têm uma história, e ele não aceita ser esquecido. É hora de fazer com que se lembrem...
1. Lembranças em um sonho

**1. Lembranças em um sonho**

Era madrugada, e Arendelle dormia. Tudo o que se ouvia era o passo dos guardas, espaçados por um pequeno intervalo de tempo. Uma rajada de vento frio foi o único sinal de que mais alguém estava desperto.

Evitando fazer qualquer ruído, a rainha Elsa abriu as portas que davam para a sacada do seu quarto. Não conseguiria voltar a dormir, seus pensamentos estavam agitados demais para isto. Culpa daquele sonho... Ela se debruçou sobre a balaustrada, fechando os olhos, enquanto o vento gelado brincava com seus cabelos soltos.

Um ruído abafado fez com que ela voltasse à realidade. Rapidamente, Elsa olhou para o lado, em tempo de ver sua irmã saindo para a sacada com uma expressão de dor e com a mão na cintura. Devia ter esbarrado em alguma coisa.

- O que está fazendo acordada, Anna? – ela perguntou, em voz baixa.

A outra mulher se virou para a rainha, quase dando um pulo de susto. Sorrindo, Elsa balançou a cabeça. Aparentemente sua irmã nunca mudaria, naquele aspecto.

- Sem sono. – ela falou, hesitando um pouco em seguida. – Podemos conversar?

Com um gesto, Elsa chamou a garota, ainda sorrindo. Anna olhou, pesarosa, para a distância entre as duas sacadas, antes de voltar para dentro de seu quarto. Suspirando, a rainha também entrou, fechando as portas para a sacada atrás de si, antes de abrir a porta do quarto para a irmã.

- O que houve, Anna?

- É só que...

Ela olhou ao redor, hesitante, antes de se sentar na cama, com as pernas cruzadas. Elsa se sentou ao seu lado, esperando que continuasse.

- Quando éramos crianças, tinha mais alguém?

A rainha se empertigou, alerta. Esperava qualquer coisa, menos aquilo, vindo de sua irmã.

- Como assim, mais alguém?

- Tinha um garoto brincando na neve com a gente, não tinha?

- De onde você tirou isso? – a voz de Elsa assumiu aquele tom seco e gelado do qual ela nunca havia conseguido se livrar completamente.

- Eu sonhei com ele. – Anna falou, defensiva, se levantando de um salto. – Ele na neve... Na sua neve, aqui dentro do castelo! Quem era ele?

- Anna...

- Eu só quero saber para ver se assim consigo dormir em paz!

A rainha estendeu as duas mãos, tentando acalmar a irmã.

- Anna, eu não sei. Juro. Não me lembro de nada disto.

- De verdade?

- De verdade. Tente voltar a dormir. Quem quer que seja... Se existiu... Está no passado.

Anna assentiu, dando um rápido abraço na irmã antes de sair do quarto. Elsa fechou a porta, antes de voltar a se sentar no mesmo lugar. Quem era aquele garoto? Por que ele estava nos sonhos dela e da irmã? E por que ela se lembrava de correr pelo salão de mãos dadas com ele, enquanto ele criava gelo no chão?

- Você deveria seguir o conselho que deu para sua irmã. – ela falou para si mesma. – Quem quer que ele fosse, ficou no passado... Se é que existiu.

Ainda inquieta, ela voltou a se deitar. Não conseguia deixar de pensar nos sonhos que vinha tendo com cada vez maior freqüência... Nem de se lembrar daqueles anos praticamente trancada em seu quarto, com apenas o medo por companhia, quando parecia que o próprio gelo conversava com ela.

* * *

Jack parou na beira do penhasco, observando a cidade no fiorde. Não mudara quase nada desde sua infância. Tinha tantas lembranças dali... Havia sido naquela cidade que descobrira que ninguém podia vê-lo. Então, uma criança perdida, sem saber o que fazer, ele se deparara com duas garotas, crianças, na verdade. Elsa e Anna. Elas haviam olhado para ele, sorrindo, e o arrastado para brincar na neve.

A amizade entre eles cresceu, e ele nunca parou para se perguntar por que elas eram capazes de vê-lo quando para todos os outros não era nem mesmo um fantasma. Ele criava o gelo para que brincassem no palácio, e as irmãs lhe faziam companhia.

Até que um dia ele acordou e não estava mais na cidade.

Foi então que Jack descobriu que tinha um trabalho a cumprir. Levar a neve e o gelo até onde o sol nem sempre desejava que chegassem. Os dias de neve, a chegada do inverno, eram sua responsabilidade. E não havia como escapar daquilo.

Quando conseguiu voltar para a cidade, foi para encontrar a Elsa trancada em seu quarto, cercada de gelo e de medo, e Anna sozinha, sem entender porque havia sido abandonada. E elas não conseguiam mais vê-lo. Sem saber o que acontecera e sem ser capaz de deixar as duas daquele jeito, ele ficou, mesmo assim. Ele nunca desconfiara que uma delas podia ser como ele... Sem saber o que mais poderia fazer, Jack acabou se tornando uma companhia constante para a mais velha das irmãs. Sabia que os empregados do castelo diziam que ela tinha um amigo imaginário, mas já não se incomodava tanto com isso.

Jack nunca soube se ela o reconheceu, naquelas várias vezes que esteve na cidade. Na verdade, nem mesmo tinha certeza de que ela o ouvira, na maioria das vezes. Mas não podia deixá-la assim, sozinha, prisioneira de si mesma.

E agora ele voltava, mais uma vez. Havia se perdido na contagem dos anos e nos invernos que haviam se passado, mas sabia que fazia tempo demais desde sua última visita. Ele se lembrava de ouvir, de forma vaga, sobre a morte do rei e da rainha... Isso queria dizer que Elsa agora era rainha. Mas também ouvira sobre a jovem rainha que havia colocado a cidade sob um inverno terrível. Mais uma vez, não sabia o que acontecera. Vira as ruínas de um castelo de gelo, mais acima na montanha, mas não fazia ideia do que aquilo poderia significar.

Será que elas se lembravam dele, de alguma forma? Será que desta vez seriam capazes de vê-lo? Ele balançou a cabeça, com um meio sorriso amargo. Ainda tinha ilusões. Mas ele iria até a cidade para vê-las e tentar descobrir o que acontecera, mesmo que as irmãs jamais se lembrassem do seu companheiro de infância.

- Em breve... O primeiro dia de neve está chegando. – ele falou, mais para si mesmo, enquanto saltava para o ar.


	2. Primeiro dia de neve

**2 Primeiro dia de neve**

- Prontos? – a rainha Elsa perguntou, parada no centro do pátio do castelo.

Ao seu redor, muitos dos moradores da cidade esperavam, calçando patins de gelo, no que se tornara uma tradição anual no início do inverno. Um único grito se ergueu em resposta à sua pergunta, e ela sorriu.

A mulher bateu um dos pés no chão, e o gelo começou a se espalhar imediatamente, formando uma camada fina sobre o piso do pátio. Ainda sorrindo, ela ergueu os braços, congelando as duas fontes, antes de fazer um gesto amplo, para o alto. Em pleno ar, houve uma pequena explosão de luz, e flocos de neve começaram a cair.

Aquele era o sinal para que todos saíssem de onde estavam, o pátio se transformando em uma grande pista de patinação. Mais tarde haveria música e festa no gelo.

Elsa se sentou na beira de uma das fontes, observando a cena ao seu redor. Mesmo depois de quatro anos, ainda não se sentia confortável no meio de tantas pessoas. Os anos de isolamento haviam cobrado um preço.

- Eu amo o primeiro dia de neve! – disse Anna, ao seu lado, fazendo a rainha se sobressaltar.

Rindo, a jovem perdeu o equilíbrio, e teria caído se Elsa não a segurasse bem em tempo.

- Até hoje escorregando tão facilmente, Anna?

- Desista, Majestade. – uma voz masculina falou, e ela se viu Kristoff se aproximando. – Até eu já desisti. Ai!

Anna apenas ergueu as sobrancelhas diante da exclamação de dor. Não havia colocado tanta força assim no soco. Rindo, o homem a abraçou.

- Quem diria que isto se tornaria uma tradição. – o homem voltou a falar, sorrindo.

- Quem diria... – a rainha murmurou. – Nunca imaginei que um dia usaria meus poderes abertamente, e que pediriam por isto.

- Não precisava ter se escondido por tanto tempo. – falou Anna, antes de puxar Kristoff e saírem patinando.

Elsa balançou a cabeça, observando enquanto se afastavam, com um sorriso no rosto. Sua irmã não deixava de ter razão, não precisava ter se escondido, fugido, por tanto tempo. Mas se não tivesse sido assim, tudo seria diferente. Ela não seria a pessoa que era. Teria se poupado de anos de medo, dor e solidão. Mas, parando para pensar, tinha orgulho da mulher que se tornara.

"Você aprendeu bem."

A voz era masculina, estranhamente familiar, e ela olhou ao redor, procurando por quem falara, sem conseguir ver ninguém. Elsa balançou a cabeça novamente, distraída. Devia ter ouvido parte da conversa de outra pessoa e imaginado que falavam com ela.

* * *

- Guerra de bolas de neve, ok. Rampas de gelo para escorregarem, ok. Pista de patinação no palácio... Ei! O quê?

Jack parou em pleno ar, olhando para baixo. Naquela noite havia nevado, e agora toda a diversão do primeiro dia de neve começava. Mas ele não congelara o pátio do castelo... Nem as fontes... Nem fizera aqueles flocos de neve estranhamente brilhantes e que pareciam cair em câmera lenta.

- Elsa. – ele murmurou, sorrindo.

Com uma cambalhota, ele mudou de direção, descendo para o palácio. Então este era o motivo de tão poucas pessoas estarem nas ruas da cidade... Estavam todos ali. De pé no alto da muralha, ele correu os olhos pela multidão, procurando dois rostos conhecidos. Um grito seguido de uma gargalhada fez com que ele encontrasse Anna. Pelo visto ela continuava tão desastrada quanto quando criança. Um homem loiro a segurava pela cintura, também rindo. Então a pequena Anna havia encontrado alguém... Jack não podia deixar de sorrir vendo os dois juntos.

Mas, e Elsa? Alguns instantes depois ele a viu, sentada na beira de uma das fontes congeladas. Rapidamente, ele meio saltou, meio voou até lá, se equilibrando no alto do jato de água congelado. A mulher tinha um sorriso distraído no rosto, enquanto olhava ao redor.

- É, você aprendeu bem.

Imediatamente, a rainha olhou ao redor, procurando quem falara, e Jack sorriu como louco. Ela não podia vê-lo, mas aparentemente o ouvira. Já era alguma coisa.

- Elsaaaaaaaa! – a voz de Anna era facilmente reconhecível, se aproximando. – Saia daí, vem patinar comigo.

Elsa riu antes de responder, um som que o surpreendeu. A última vez que ouvira sua risada ainda eram crianças, brincando juntos.

- Estou bem aqui, Anna. Vá patinar com o Kristoff.

- Ele foi atrás do Sven. Agora vamos. – a garota insistiu.

- Atrás do Sven? Esse ano de novo?

Mas Anna não se deu ao trabalho de responder, pegando a mão da irmã e puxando.

- Vaaaaaaaaaamos!

Jack viu a negativa se formando, enquanto ela usava a outra mão para se firmar.

- Ah, não. – ele murmurou, desta vez sem querer ser ouvido. – Você vai patinar.

Sorrindo, ele bateu seu cajado na água congelada, que imediatamente obedeceu seu comando. A mão de Elsa escorregou e ela não teve outra opção que não deixar a irmã puxá-la. Rindo, Anna avançou entre as pessoas, enquanto a rainha a acompanhava. Quase ninguém viu quando ela olhou para a mão, sem entender como havia escorregado no gelo.

- O que foi isto? – ela perguntou, como se falando consigo mesma.

- Isto sou eu me fazendo conhecido mais uma vez. – respondeu Jack ainda equilibrado sobre a fonte, a observando.

Ele pensou que ela já estava longe demais para ouvi-lo, mas sua cabeça se virou no mesmo instante, buscando a origem da voz. Seus olhares se encontraram, como se ela soubesse onde ele estava mesmo sem vê-lo, e Jack sorriu com alguma tristeza.


	3. Vozes

_To ganhando reviews, uhuuul *_* hahaha_

_Então, pra quem está acompanhando... Estou tentando postar um capítulo toda terça ou quarta (um capítulo por semana), senão eu me enrolo toda aqui e acabo não fazendo nada. Não faço ideia de quantos capítulos vai ter, mas estou tentando não fazer alguma coisa muito grande (err... ênfase em tentando). E eu SABIA que ia aparecer alguém pedindo pra fazer alguma coisa hot... Não prometo, esse não é meu forte hahaha mas talvez eu acabe fazendo, com ajuda de algumas amigas._

* * *

**03 . Vozes**

- Eu sabia que você queria patinar! – Anna falou, quase saltitando, quando ficou a sós com Elsa logo após o jantar.

- Não, eu não queria. – a rainha respondeu, de forma distraída.

- Sim, você queria, ou eu não teria conseguido te puxar. Não precisa se esconder, se isolar, Elsa! Você prometeu!

- Eu não queria, Anna! – Elsa se virou, quase gritando, uma expressão de preocupação e medo em seu rosto.

Anna deu um passo atrás, não esperava aquela reação. A outra mulher respirou fundo algumas vezes, tentando se acalmar, antes de voltar a falar.

- Eu realmente não queria. Eu escorreguei.

- Mas... Como? Poderia ter usado seu poder para não me deixar te arrastar.

- Não sei. Eu tentei, mas não funcionou. Eu escorreguei.

A garota se calou, apenas encarando a irmã. Agora entendia o motivo da reação anterior... Era medo. O que poderia estar acontecendo para que Elsa não conseguisse usar seus poderes?

- Como? – a voz de Anna era apenas um sussurro ao perguntar.

- Não sei. – Elsa respondeu, antes de virar o rosto para observar a neve através da janela. – Não sei.

- Elsa... Não precisa ter medo. – a garota se aproximou, abraçando a irmã. – Sabe disto. Deve ser alguma coisa nova... Seu inconsciente, talvez.

A rainha permaneceu imóvel, como se não tivesse nem mesmo percebido que havia sido abraçada. Depois de um longo tempo, ela respirou fundo e retornou o gesto.

- Talvez... Ou talvez eu esteja perdendo o controle. – ela falou, tão baixo que nem mesmo Anna ouviu.

Elas permaneceram assim por algum tempo, até que Anna olhou pela janela.

- Ei! É Kristoff e Sven! – ela exclamou, se aproximando da janela para ver melhor.

- E Olaf. – completou Elsa, com um meio sorriso. – Acho que já entendemos como Sven conseguiu fugir.

As duas se encararam, rindo, antes de Anna descer correndo.

"Você não está perdendo o controle, Elsa."

A mulher olhou ao seu redor, tentando descobrir de onde vinha aquela voz. Mas ela estava sozinha no quarto...

* * *

Ele a ajudava a se divertir, e ela achava que estava perdendo o controle dos seus poderes de novo? Ah não! Jack balançou a cabeça, observando as duas através da janela. Ele sabia que todos aqueles anos trancada em seu quarto haviam deixado uma marca profunda em Elsa. Mas era desconcertante ver os sinais disto em todas as suas ações quando, à primeira vista, ela parecia ter superado o passado.

- Você não está perdendo o controle, Elsa. – ele falou, abrindo a janela.

A mulher olhou em volta de si, seu olhar parando na janela agora aberta. Ela o ouvira, novamente. Rapidamente, ela avançou e olhou para fora, uma expressão mista de medo e impotência em seu rosto.

- Quem está aí? – a rainha perguntou, em sua voz soando baixa e trêmula.

- Sou apenas eu. – Jack respondeu, parado ao lado dela, já dentro do quarto.

Ela se virou rapidamente, olhando através dele. Tateando, ela trancou a janela atrás de si, antes de se afastar em direção à porta do quarto.

- Quem quer que seja, se afaste! – Elsa quase gritou, estendendo a mão direita diante de si.

- Ei, ei, se acalme! – ele falou, também recuando, com as duas mãos diante de si, embora ela não pudesse vê-lo. – Elsa, já basta!

A mulher respirou fundo algumas vezes, os olhos fechados com força. Era visível que ela tentava se acalmar. Lentamente, ela baixou a mão, se empertigando e abrindo os olhos.

- Não basta esse poder... – ela murmurou, olhando para as mãos. – Agora também escuto vozes e discuto com elas.

- Elsa...

Jack se aproximou, lentamente. Doía vê-la assim. Ele se lembrava da criança feliz por brincar na neve que se tornara sua companheira inseparável, antes que ele soubesse que ela também tinha poderes sobre o gelo.

- Elsa... – ele repetiu, erguendo a mão para secar as lágrimas que escapavam dos olhos da mulher, mas seus dedos as atravessaram. – Não se lembra de mim? Não se lembra de nada?

Ela prendeu a respiração, recuando mais um passo. Seus olhar atravessou o rosto de Jack, enquanto ela continha as lágrimas. Não podia perder o controle. Jamais. Não de novo.

- Me deixe em paz! – ela gritou, saindo correndo do quarto.

Encarando a mulher que se afastava, Jack abaixou a mão lentamente.


	4. Bolas de Neve

_Então... Eu sei que os capítulos estão pequenos, sorry xD Mas é que eu estou enrolada com um zilhão de coisas pra fazer (e pra escrever... posso fazer propaganda, posso? Haha), então não consigo dedicar tanto a essa fic..._

_E muito obrigada pelos elogios :D_

* * *

**04 . Bolas de neve**

Quase uma semana havia se passado. Anna não entendia o que estava acontecendo com sua irmã, que parecia estar voltando aos hábitos de antes de sua coroação. Ela raramente era vista pelo castelo, e quando se trancava em seu quarto não respondia ninguém. E quando não estava trancada estava perdida em pensamentos, com uma expressão mista de distração e desespero que ninguém conseguia atender. Parecia que apenas metade de sua atenção estava no presente. Nem mesmo Olaf havia conseguido arrancar um sorriso dela.

- Elsa, por favooooor! – a garota batia na porta mais uma vez. – Estão todos perguntando por você! Se esqueceu que tinha prometido um dia para as crianças?

Ela parou, o ouvido colado à porta, esperando por algum tipo de resposta. Nos últimos anos a rainha havia se tornado cada vez mais próxima de seus súditos, e prometera que este ano faria um dia de brincadeiras para as crianças. Alguns pais já haviam se aproximado de dela para saber se acontecera alguma mudança de planos, porque as crianças estavam na expectativa. E Anna dissera que não.

- Elsa! – ela gritou, quando viu que a rainha não ia responder. – Fale comigo! Você prometeu, estão esperando por você!

- Mande Olaf brincar com elas. – a resposta veio em um tom perceptivelmente irritado.

- Já mandei! Mas querem você.

Anna balançou a cabeça, se sentando encostada na parede. Por que sua irmã tinha que ser tão difícil? Por que não podia simplesmente para e conversar, contar o que a estava incomodando? Pensara que Elsa estava aprendendo a confiar, mas agora via que aquilo não havia sido nada além de uma ilusão.

- Não quero perder o controle novamente. – a voz da rainha veio tão baixa que a garota precisou de um instante para entender o que ouvira.

- E se trancar e ignorar o mundo vai ajudar dessa vez? – ela retrucou, soando mais seca do que pretendia.

A porta se abriu com um ruído leve, e Elsa gesticulou para que a irmã entrasse. Rapidamente, Anna se levantou e entrou, indo se sentar na beirada da cama.

- Eu não sei o que está acontecendo, Anna. – a mulher passou a mão pelo cabelo, em um gesto nervoso. – Desde o primeiro dia de neve estou ouvindo vozes. Não, isto está errado. Estou ouvindo uma voz, e é como se ele conversasse comigo. Estou ficando louca, é a única explicação.

- Você é a mulher que construiu aquele castelo de gelo, e acha que está ficando louca porque está escutando uma voz? – Anna respondeu, incrédula.

- Você não entende...

A garota levantou uma sobrancelha, deixando claro o que pensava sobre aquilo. Elsa respirou fundo, só então prestando atenção no que a irmã havia dito. De certa forma, ela tinha razão. Se nunca havia se considerado louca por ser capaz de controlar o gelo - e aquilo era magia! – por que deveria reagir com tanta intensidade a algo tão pequeno quanto ouvir uma voz?

No fundo, ela sabia o motivo de sua reação... Havia aprendido a controlar seus poderes, era capaz de fazer coisas fantásticas com eles. E também havia assumido o controle de sua vida. Não havia nada inesperado ali, nenhuma surpresa. Ela não sabia mais lidar com elas. Precisava estar no controle, sempre, e não podia controlar aquela voz.

- Vamos logo, as crianças já devem estar todas no pátio e Olaf provavelmente já está em pedaços. – Anna falou, vendo a mudança na expressão da irmã.

Se erguendo de um salto, ela puxou Elsa na direção das escadas, as duas rindo da lembrança da última vez em que o boneco de neve havia sido encurralado pelas crianças da cidade.

* * *

Jack podia ver as crianças reunidas no pátio do castelo, correndo atrás de um boneco de neve. Então aquele era o tão falado Olaf. Ele sorriu, observando enquanto o boneco tentava pegar de volta a cenoura que era seu nariz. E então a cenoura foi esquecida, enquanto as crianças corriam em direção às portas do castelo. O sorriso de Jack desapareceu ao ver as duas mulheres que desciam a escada para o pátio.

Desde o dia em que Elsa fugira dele ele tentava evitar as irmãs. Não que conseguisse passar muito tempo longe, ou sem tentar falar com elas. Desde que se lembrava, elas eram as únicas que haviam sido capazes de vê-lo. E, ainda agora, Elsa era a única capaz de escutá-lo. Era egoísmo, ele sabia, mas não era capaz de se afastar. Não suportaria voltar ao isolamento.

Curioso, ele se sentou no telhado, próximo o suficiente do pátio para ouvir o que falavam.

- E então, o que vocês querem? – Elsa perguntou, com um sorriso leve que ele não via há dias.

As crianças se entreolharam, e no instante seguinte um grito quase unânime se erguia.

- Tobogã!

Anna riu, enquanto a irmã gesticulava e construía um tobogã de gelo no meio do pátio. No instante seguinte as crianças corriam, gritando e se empurrando, em direção à escada até o alto do escorrega.

- Façam fila! – a rainha falou, rindo. – Se virar confusão eu desfaço!

Com alguns resmungos e mais uns poucos empurrões, as crianças se organizaram o melhor possível. Mais alguns gestos, e a maior parte do chão estava coberta por montes de neve fofa.

Jack sorriu novamente, pulando para o chão. No instante seguinte, tinha uma bola de neve nas mãos e a jogava nas costas de Elsa. A rainha se virou, procurando quem fizera aquilo, e viu apenas Anna, que observava as crianças brincando. Imediatamente ela criou uma bola de neve e jogou na irmã, que se virou com um grito.

Algumas das crianças viram a cena, e pareceram gostar da ideia. Quando Elsa olhou ao redor, bolas de neve voavam para todos os lados, e ela foi atingida mais de uma vez. Rindo, a rainha se abaixou, tentando se desviar, enquanto devolvia os projéteis. Também rindo, Jack se juntou à brincadeira


End file.
